conflictingaddictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Own Next Top Model (Cycle 9)
| previousseason = | nextseason = |season = |locations =Los Angeles, CA Monte Carlo, Monaco Bora Bora, French Polynesia Tahiti, French Polynesia |runnerups = Piper Kelley Blossom Redd|judges = Juliette Dubois Elizabeth Taunton Alexander Jonnson}} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 9 was the ninth cycle of Sims Next Top Model. The winner was 26-year old Roselyn Duran from Las Cruces, New Mexico. Blossom Redd later returned for Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 7)Cycle 14, the second All Stars season. Destinations * Los Angeles, Episodes 1-5 * Monte Carlo, Episodes 5-8 * Bora Bora, Episodes 8-10 * Tahiti, Episodes 10-14 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with Wilhelmina Models. * A Cover and 2 page spread in Seventeen Magazine. * A cosmetics campaign with Mac Cosmetics. * A haircare campaign with Moroccan Oil. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 4)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6) Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' *'First Callout: '''Perla Wood *'Bottom 2: Emely Good & Viviana Medina *'''Eliminated: '''Emely Good '''Episode 2 *'First Callout: '''Roselyn Duran *'Bottom 2: Joanna Horton & Matilda Heath *'''Eliminated: '''Matilda Heath '''Episode 3 *''' First Callout: Josie Castaneda *'Bottom 2: '''Karissa Winters & Sienna Griffith *'Eliminated: '''Karissa Winters '''Episode 4 *'First Callout: '''Hayley Franklin *'Bottom 2: Piper Kelley & Sienna Griffith *'''Eliminated: '''Sienna Griffith '''Episode 5 *'First Callout: '''Roselyn Duran *'Bottom 2: Abbie Moon & Perla Wood *'''Eliminated: '''Abbie Moon The remaining girls had to '''UNANIMOUSLY decide which eliminee would be giving a second chance, if they could not unanimously decide then ALL of them would return, they chose Matilda. * Returned: '''Matilda Heath '''Episode 6 *'First Callout: '''Matilda Heath *'Bottom 2: Piper Kelley & Viviana Medina'' *'Eliminated: '''Piper Kelley '''Episode 7 *'First Callout: '''Matilda Heath *'Bottom 2: Blossom Redd & Viviana Medina *'''Eliminated: '''Viviana Medina '''Episode 8 *'First Callout: '''Blossom Redd *'Bottom 2: Joanna Horton & Matilda Heath *'''Eliminated: '''Matilda Heath '''Episode 9 *'First Callout: '''Roselyn Duran *'Bottom 2: Blossom Redd & Perla Wood *'''Eliminated: '''Perla Wood Each remaining contestant had to give points 4-1 to each eliminated girl, the results were as follows: * '''Returned: '''Matilda Heath & Piper Kelley '''Episode 10 *'First Callout: '''Hayley Frankin *'Bottom 2: Blossom Redd & Josie Castaneda *'''Eliminated: '''Josie Castaneda '''Episode 11 *'First Callout: '''Piper Kelley *'Bottom 2: Hayley Franklin & Matilda Heath *'''Eliminated: '''Hayley Franklin '''Episode 12 *'First Callout: '''Piper Kelley *'Bottom 2: Blossom Redd & Joanna Horton *'''Eliminated: '''Joanna Horton '''Episode 13 *'First Callout: '''Blossom Redd *'Bottom 2: Matilda Heath & Piper Kelley *'''Eliminated: '''Matilda Heath '''Episode 14 *'3rd Place: '''Blossom Red *'2nd Place: Piper Kelley *'Sims Next Top Model: '''Roselyn Duran Summaries 'Call-out order :: This contestant won the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition outside of panel. :: This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. :: This contestant was brought back into the competition. :: This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. :: This contestant was eliminated from the competition. :: This contestant was eliminated outside of panel. :: This contestant was disqualified from the competition. 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs: '''Matilda Heath & Piper Kelley' (2) *'''Most collective first call outs: Roselyn Duran (3) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances: '''Blossom Redd' (2) *'Most collective bottom two appearances: '''Blossom Redd (5) 'Makeovers 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Fashion race with a car *'Episode 2': Calendar shoot with male models *'Episode 3': Beauty shots with shadows *'Episode 4': Dance genres *'Episode 5': Casino Heist *'Episode 6': Posing with hair dresses *'Episode 7': Embodying the continents *'Episode 8': Posing in couture gowns *'Episode 9': Flowers & plant life *'Episode 10': Posing in lingerie on the beach *'Episode 11': Tribal Mudpool Shoot *'Episode 12': Posing in groups with sea animals *'Episode 13': Couture dresses; posing with a horse *'Episode 14-1': Seventeen Magazine Cover Shoot *'Episode 14-2': Moroccan Oil Campaign *'Episode 14-3': Mac Cosmetics Campain *'Episode 14-4': Final Runway Category:Cycles